When Regions Collide!/Transcript
This is a transcript of When Regions Collide! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): When Regions Collide! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Rotom Pokedex: Steelix the Iron Snake Pokemon. A Steel and Ground type. Heat from deep underground strengthens its hide, and the pressure gives its body a toughness harder than metal. - - - - - Kiawe: I can't win this with a prolonged battle. So let's finish this off quickly with a Z-Move! Brock: All right! From what I hear, Z-Moves make use of all your power. Then we'll counter with all our power! I'm not called Brock the Rock for nothing you know! (Brock takes off his shirt and vest. He reveals a Key Stone around his neck) Kiawe: Say what?! Goku: Hmm? Brock: Time for Mega Evolution! (Brock activates his Key Stone and Steelix's Steelixite Mega Evolves it into Mega Steelix. While Steelix Mega Evolves, Goku and several of the Z-Fighters shield their eyes from the bright light of the transformation) Kiawe: Mega Evolution? Goku: Whoa! All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Psyduck! (Back to the episode) Ash Ketchum: It's Mega Steelix! Rotom Pokédex: Brand new data! Mallow: But how? Steelix got so much bigger. Lana: That's amazing! Sophocles: That's Mega Evolution? Professor Kukui: Correct. Mega Evolution is a phenomenon used in battle when a Pokémon and its trainer's hearts join as one. It's quite a remarkable thing to see. Goku: Wow, that is amazing! This is like a Pokémon becoming a Super Saiyan! Vegeta: Hmm. This Mega Evolution transformation seems pretty interesting. I'm quite curious to see how powerful it is. Brock: Kiawe: - - Emerl: Brock's Steelix is super strong. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Misty: (Misty's Gyarados mega evolves into Mega Gyarados) T.K. Takaishi: It's Mega Gyarados! Madison Taylor: Now this I've got to get this on video. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Gallus: Oh Yeaaaaahhh!!!! i got the Knowledge Symbol Yona: Yupiii!! Yona got the Guts Symbol Silversteam: Yooohooo!!!! i got the Tactics Symbol Smolder: Awesome!!! i got the Luck Symbol Ocellus: Incredible!!!! i got the Spirits Symbol Sandbar: Yeah!!! i got the Ability Symbol - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Professor Oak: Sakura, I brought a gift for you and your friends. Sakura Avalon: What is it Professor Oak? Professor Oak: A Pokemon egg for Meilin - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Crash&Eddie: Crash and Eddie reporting for duty. Eddie: (Laughing) Duty! (Crash and Eddie are laughing) - Narrator: (Now we go to Bewear carrying Team Rocket back to the Alola region) - - - Narrator: As the journey continues. (Post-credit) Rex Ancient: It's like a maze in here. Max Taylor: I know. How are we suppose to know which way to go? Zoe Drake: '''Just pick one. '''Max Taylor: I'll use instinct. (The D-Team and their dinosaurs falls into a black hole and crashes down to the ground) Zoe Drake: So much for your instincts. Max Taylor: Where are we? - - Max Taylor: Hey. Check this out! Zoe Drake: What? (They spot to see cave paintings of four gigantic creatures) - - (the episode ends)